That Danced Upon Her Skin
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [64] It was amazing how the blonde could go from a dominating lioness to a shy kitten as soon as her desire had been quenched. In those moments of absolute lust, Krista was wild and untamed. Ymir loved it. AU. Futa!YmirxKrista. Request. Smut. One-shot.


If she could sell her soul, then it would be to never calm the burning embers that danced upon her skin. Blue eyes seared through her, hot with intend. Pink, small lips parted to reveal a line of perfectly white teeth and beyond them a seeking tongue. Shivers wracked through her, starting from the tips of her shoulders down to her toes. It was an all too pleasant sensation, but it was one that knocked the breath from her lungs. All previous exhaustion suddenly drained from the tips of her fingertips as they collided with silky blonde hair, running through the strands to clutch at them. Desperate, hot lips crushed to her own and she shut her eyes to accept the urgent tongue into her mouth.

Ymir could barely breathe as her back hit the door behind her and Krista suddenly tugged at her tie. A mere minute ago she had just stepped through the door, lamely calling out that she was home as she removed her shoes. Now she was pressed up against their wooden door, Krista's lips fervent on her own, their tongues colliding in a battle of wills. Heat washed over her before confusion ever did, and Ymir never looked a gift horse in the mouth. Dark, freckled hands gripped onto the blonde's strong shoulders. They were small but hard, tensed now as Krista smacked Ymir's hands away so that she could finally rip the tie off and pull at Ymir's shirt. Her suit jacket dropped to her feet and moments later the soft _pop_ of her buttons coming off filled Ymir's ringing ears. She didn't even care.

_Pop, pop, pop._

"Krista," Ymir tried, mind a foggy mess as she battled with herself to regain some of her senses. Had Krista somehow sensed her need before she had even stepped into their house?

Krista did not respond. Instead she pushed the shirt over Ymir's shoulders and watched as brown, freckled skin was revealed to her. She frowned at the fabric still covering Ymir's chest, and tugged at the compression shirt that Ymir always insisted on wearing.

Ymir no longer felt a need for explanations. Krista was trembling against her, hands hot and sure. Once her undershirt was off, Krista immediately palmed her breasts, thumbs caressing the clustered spot of freckles that Krista had already memorized the position of. Krista was still kissing her, still biting savagely into her lip before sucking onto her tongue, groaning louder than she ever had. It was enthralling, because Krista usually moaned, never groaned. She whimpered, never growled. But there she was, pressing her hands to Ymir's burning skin, passing confident fingers over the hardened tips of Ymir's breasts.

The little blonde wasted no time in allowing Ymir to regain some control of the situation. While still lavishing her lips, Krista tugged them backwards and into the main hall. The side table there, one that held one of their many house phones and a bowl of plastic fruit, toppled to the floor. A green apple and a banana bounced and rolled along the ground as Krista once more shoved Ymir into the wall, hands leaving her chest to struggle with her belt.

Still no words passed between them, and Krista kept her lips to Ymir's to distract her, occasionally biting whenever it seemed that Ymir would attempt to move them on her own. Eventually Krista popped the belt open and slid it out smoothly, slowly, relishing in the sudden increase of Ymir's already fastened breathing. She could feel the thundering of the brunette's heart just by pressing her fingertips to her skin. A sharp wave of lust washed over her, and now with desperate need pounding between her legs, Krista dropped Ymir's belt and then pulled her further into the house. Their bedroom sat at the very edge of the hall, a good few rooms down. They made it most of the way, knocking into the wall every time Krista found a need to shove.

Ymir knew that she would have bruises along her back and shoulders, but she felt no concern for it. All that filled her senses was the taste of Krista on her tongue, of the heat emanating from Krista's shuddering body and of the scent that could be nothing but Krista's arousal. It sent her own need onto a path of its own and the tent in her pants showed itself more prominently now. Krista only discovered it when she pressed her body flush to Ymir's, and then she groaned deeply, eyes fluttering open for a moment to see Ymir's face.

Normally vacant brown eyes were clouded over with desire now. Short, brown hair sat tousled upon her head. Even Ymir's skin, always a glorious brown, was flushed to the point of red and slick with sweat. She looked glorious, resting against the wall, recovering and finally noticing the aching in her lips, her jaw, as she breathed in gasps of air. The freckles almost twinkled like stars, and Krista could not remain still any longer to watch Ymir's face. She dove forward again, hands finding Ymir's firm hips and clasping on with all her strength. Ymir hissed at the dig of nails into her skin, but moaned soon after at the pleasure that followed. Krista pressed a kiss to her collarbone, almost hesitating to do more at the spot. She decided to, and pressed her teeth to the skin to bite. She hummed in delight, eyes shut tight once more, and continued to kiss her way along Ymir's freckles, tasting and biting them. It was her favourite past time aside from connecting the dots with her tongue in other, more adventurous places.

It was almost as if steam lifted from Ymir's heated skin. Her eyes squeezed shut, head slamming back into the wall, as Krista forcefully grabbed onto her raging hard-on throbbing within her pants. The full force of her arousal finally hit her, and Ymir jerked her hips without being able to stop herself. Krista felt it, so she grabbed Ymir by her boner and pulled her along to the bedroom. Ymir knew better than to complain, so she merely winced and followed closely enough so that Krista's grip did not hurt her. When they reached the room Krista pushed her onto the bed and slowly climbed on top of her, blue eyes so darkened and murky that they barely looked blue.

Ymir managed a naughty smirk, arms lame at her sides. Krista was in absolute, complete control, and while Ymir was not allowed to assume any of it, she could still squeeze in a tease here and there. Of course, there would be consequences, but she knew that Krista would have her coming so hard later that she would barely be able to stand it.

Krista narrowed her eyes and swept a lock of soft hair behind a pink ear. Like Ymir, her chest heaved with difficult breaths. It did not take away from her strength, and Ymir knew this when the blonde suddenly rocked into her, eyes darkening still.

Ymir wanted nothing more than to free her cock and watch Krista ride it, but that would happen when the blonde allowed it. For now Krista merely rocked against her, hips jerking oh so skilfully. What drove Ymir crazy the most was knowing how Krista could move when she was buried inside of her. The thought was intoxicating, memories of it even more. But Ymir held on, frowning in concentration as sweat trickled along her face. Finally Krista stilled herself, so flushed and panting that Ymir realized she had nearly come. The little blonde's method of punishment had backfired on her. Now she looked hungry, a dangerous glint in her eyes that made Ymir swallow thickly. But Krista finally undressed herself, climbing off of Ymir to slip out of her skirt and panties. When she was bare, she waited long enough for Ymir's brown eyes to slide along her naked form, and then she resumed her earlier position, not intent on removing the last of Ymir's clothing just yet.

"Please," Ymir uttered breathlessly. The plea sounded faint to her ears, almost pathetic, but it fed Krista's hunger and she seemed to only fill up with more sexual energy.

So she obliged, finally running a hand over the bulge in Ymir's pants, rubbing along as much of the covered flesh as she could. Ymir threw her head to the side, moaning unintelligible curses and her lover's name in between.

There would be no foreplay this time. No loving words and slow caresses. It would end as quickly as it had started. And once their fuel had been burned up, the passion between them would return to a safe burn, not quite as scalding.

Krista finally felt impatient with her own motions. She reached for Ymir's zipper and yanked it down with a new fire in her eyes. Almost immediately she pulled Ymir out, and then she bit down onto her own lip to prevent a lustful moan from dropping past her lips. Ymir was already so hard, the tip of her head leaking and wet. Her cock throbbed in Krista's hand and suddenly she couldn't decide which end she wanted to buried it in. While her tongue brushed over her lips, remembering each time they had caressed the hardened flesh of Ymir's shaft, an unforgiving ache announced itself between her legs. For a little moment she merely yanked on it, toying with the hard skin as Ymir attempted to thrust against her hand, whimpering at her touch. It eventually became too much, and Krista scooted higher to situate herself.

"Krista," Ymir uttered, breathy and flushed. She reached out to touch Krista's skin, desperate to cup a full breast or caress a firm thigh, but then Krista's small hands slapped hers away, and Krista sunk down so quickly that a strangled cry left Ymir's lips. She jerked once, pleasure and heat bursting along her skin. Krista was already so wet for her, so open and ready, and Krista found that burying herself down to the hilt was an easy task. She couldn't help a whimper from leaving her own lips, and she quickly leaned forward to grab onto Ymir's wrists, pinning them above her head, and then she captured her lips again. Ymir moaned into her mouth, tongue pressing against her bottom lip. Krista allowed it entrance, and then she started to move, hips rising and falling, sliding along Ymir until she nearly popped out, only to ram back down so hard that Ymir grunted in surprise and winced at the harsh sound of slapping skin.

Krista sat up then, done with Ymir's lips. Her full focus fell on the sensation of Ymir inside of her and she aided all of her strength there. She pressed her hands to Ymir's hard stomach, lightly caressing the lean muscles with her thumbs, and slammed down to pause and rock her hips to the sides.

Ymir moaned again, body jerking and hands twitching. She couldn't keep them to herself anymore, and reached out for Krista again. The blonde caught her hands this time, and with the tie that Ymir had thought discarded earlier, she tied a perfect knot and shoved Ymir's arms back where they should be. With her hands tied Ymir could do nothing, so she merely grabbed her own wrists and turned her head, lips parting to release urgent breaths.

Krista watched the pleasure on her face, the way her expression contorted as she descended, sliding down on her, inner walls clamping down when the head of Ymir's cock grazed against the most sensitive patch of skin inside of her. Krista quickly copied the motion, memorized the angle and kept to it. She raked her nails down Ymir's stomach, leaving angry red marks in her wake, and broke down completely as Ymir's name fell from her lips at repeat. Ymir reacted violently to the sound, heart climbing higher, breaths almost stuck. Her lower back began to tingle, heat clasped down around her and Ymir had never felt so close to heaven.

The release came for Ymir first. She felt the tensed coil undo itself, her muscles spasming as her climax rushed over her in waves. Never before had she ever felt a sensation as powerful, and she arched into Krista as she came inside of her, filling her with nothing but liquid heat. Krista cried out at the sudden sensation and then she crashed too, slamming down onto Ymir and clutching at her, inner walls fluttering with each pulse of her orgasm. When it was done she collapsed against Ymir, breathing harshly.

Ymir had an arm thrown over her face as her breathing readily calmed with her. She was back to herself before Krista was, and with some regained strength she decided to discard the last of her clothing. It was already soaked with their release and Ymir sighed lightly at the fact that another fantastic pair of pants was ruined. With a grunt she lifted her hips—Krista still buried deeply with her—and quickly shoved her pants past her thighs until she could wiggle out of them. The movements sent tiny shocks of pleasure through them, and Krista couldn't help but instinctively clench around Ymir's cock.

Now finally properly naked, Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista and sat up, drawing her in for a tender embrace. Krista's shoulders rose and dropped steadily, and the dangerous hunger left her eyes. She lifted her face shyly, lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Ymir," she said, reaching up to touch Ymir's swollen lips. "Are you okay?"

Ymir chuckled and leaned down to brush their noses. Krista felt so soft and warm against her. "I'm more than okay," she answered, grinning rakishly. "I'd say I just had the best fuck of my life."

Krista blushed and hid her face against Ymir's chest, her cheek pressed to it. It was amazing how the blonde could go from a dominating lioness to a shy kitten as soon as her desire had been quenched. In those moments of absolute lust, Krista was wild and untamed. Ymir loved it.

"Are you okay?" Ymir asked in turn, pressing a soft kiss to Krista's forehead. "You rode me pretty hard there."

"I'm fine," Krista laughed softly, hands curling against her chest. She yawned lightly, and then she gasped as Ymir suddenly moved them, severing the link of their physical connection. The loss of Ymir inside of her was disappointing, but then Ymir was on top of her again, her hips resting snuggly against Krista's inner thighs. The brunette had positioned them properly on the bed, and Krista felt the softness of the pillow underneath her head. She smiled, eyes shimmering with love and affection. "Make love to me," she guided, fingertips tracing the lines of Ymir's jaw.

Ymir recognized that tender tone, the loving look, and her chest filled with warmth. Her softened member regained itself, hardening with a rush of blood, and Ymir leaned down to press a very gentle kiss to Krista's throat.

"I love you," she husked, her warm breath washing over the blonde's skin.

Krista's breath hitched and a different kind of heat washed over her. Ymir slid one arm underneath Krista's shoulders and then led the other downwards, hand finding Krista's hip. She covered it, thumb caressing circles as her lips touched every inch of Krista's face and throat. Krista giggled when a kiss tickled and moaned when a kiss sent a tingle down her spine that ended right between her legs. Ymir's hardness was already pressing against her, and her inner muscles clenched, desperate to cling onto Ymir again.

"Ymir," Krista moaned, blue eyes hidden behind her lids. "_Please._"

Now it was her turn to beg, and this was no scene to let her. Ymir reached down to grip herself and then she positioned her hips. She touched her lips to Krista's for a tender kiss before she eased herself in, passing the tight muscles of her entrance until she could easily sink all the way in, Krista already relaxing for her. They both moaned, voices soft and eager.

"I love you," Krista uttered. She opened her eyes and kept them that way, gaze following each line of Ymir's face, every freckle as they dotted her skin. She reached up and cupped Ymir's face in her palms, and then drew her down for a searing kiss. Ymir began to move slowly, hips grazing against Krista's thighs as they moved. Krista enjoyed it—the fullness, the heat, the security of Ymir's strong body atop hers. It felt completely different to being on top, like earlier. Both were equally satisfying, but one tended to the body more than the mind, and now Krista needed to feed her heart.

Ymir gently removed Krista's hands from her face, and then she intertwined their fingers and pressed their clasped hands to the pillow under Krista's head. Her thrusts were slow and not at all as powerful as they could be, but they were purposeful, and Krista moaned softly each time Ymir slid back inside of her.

"_Ymir._" Krista tightened her grip on Ymir's hands and arched her back, seeking firmer contact with Ymir's body. The brunette made sure to keep most of her weight off of the blonde, but allowed a little more to press down on her, and fastened her thrusts slightly. She dropped her head to Krista's shoulder and the blonde's pleasured moans filled her waiting ear.

Nothing else mattered, and the two came together this time, bodies tensing as one, each other's names dropping from their lips. Ymir managed to lift herself to greet Krista with a kiss, and then they remained that way, lips moving softly as the pleasure sizzled through them and then calmed, leaving with it a cloud of sensation and a halo of love.

Krista sighed into the kiss and released Ymir's hands to wrap her in a hug. "I love you so much Ymir."

Ymir laughed softly, falling to the side so that she could finally rest without accidentally crushing Krista underneath her. Krista quickly followed, curling up by her side. "I love you too babe," she answered, kissing her forehead. She grinned naughtily against Krista's skin. "Especially when you ride me hard enough to almost break my dick."

The tender moment dropped slightly and Krista sighed, blushing bright and red. "Talk like that and I might try to next time."

Ymir laughed. "Imagine that."

"Ymir?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

All humour left her, and Ymir filled with love and affection. She turned onto her side to pull Krista against her, and then she kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Krista. More than anything."


End file.
